


Coming out (and being myself)

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Duck is very nervous, Gen, Minor Angst, Originally writing for National Coming Out Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Duck decides to come out to his mother
Relationships: Duck & Katjaa (Walking Dead), Duck/Gabriel García (mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	Coming out (and being myself)

Duck fidgeted with his hoodie strings as he paced around his room. He had been going back and forth for what felt like an eternity, but a quick look at his alarm clock told him it had only been an hour.

“It’ll be fine. What am I so worried about?” Duck tried to convince himself. “Not a big deal.”

It was National Coming Out so Duck decided it was a great day to come out. Only problem was, his anxiety wasn’t allowing it. He had been putting it off all day and just wanted to get it over with. 

“Fuck I-I just gotta do it.” Duck said, facing his reflection in his mirror. “Just gonna walk in there and way ‘I’m gay’.”

He sighed and made himself walk out of his room and down the hall. He could hear his mom moving around the kitchen, the smells of dinner filling the air. It smelled amazing, like everything his mom made.

He made his way quickly down the stairs, turning for the kitchen. He wasn’t giving himself any time to back out. Sure enough, Katjaa was standing over the stove and stirring a stew. She looked up, most likely hearing Duck enter the room.

“Oh, Ducky, dinner’s almost ready if you-”

“I’m gay!” Duck interrupted loudly. 

“What..?” She sounded confused. 

“I’m gay. I-I like guys in a romantic way.” Duck could feel himself shaking. He averted his eyes to the floor, focusing on his socked feet. “Y-y’know, kissing, hugs, holding hands…”

“Ducky, Honey.” Katjaa cut off his rambling, reaching out to the teen and gently taking hold of his arm. “ _ Liebling _ , it’s okay. Just breath.”

Duck just nodded and took a deep breath. Katjaa gently rubbed his arm soothingly. They were quiet for a long moment as Duck settled his nerves. It was going better than he thought, though he was embarrassed now with how he was acting. 

“So, any boys you’re interested in?” Katjaa asked, smiling as her son turned red. 

“Just one actually.” Duck looked down shyly. “He’s actually my boyfriend. Gabe.”   
  
“Garcia?” Katjaa had moved back over to the stove to finish up their dinner. “That explains why you always want him to come over. Come sit and you can tell me all about him over dinner.”

Duck smiled and easily agreed. He helped set the small dining table while Katjaa sat the food down. Once everything was set they sat down to eat and as promised, Duck got to talk and gush over his boyfriend to his heart’s content. Katjaa was more than happy to listen, smiling at his happiness. 


End file.
